Midnight Comfort
by Utana Hikaruoto
Summary: Rikku is having a hard time sleeping after seeing Yuna and Tidus kiss at the Macalania Woods and decides to go out for a little midnight star gazing seeking comfort. Tikku One shot. R&R Please!


I don't these characters only the story idea.

Midnight Comfort

Rikku had been tossing and turning all night. Everyone was sleeping at the agency in the calm lands before they had to get up and continue Yuna's pilgrimage. Rikku, however, couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what she had saw in Macalania Woods. The thought of it made her cry. How could Yuna have done this to her? She loved her cousin, but why did Yuna have to like Tidus too as well as win his heart over? Rikku threw her pillow across the room. She wasn't sharing a room with anyone so she didn't care. Rikku got up and decided to sit outside and watch the beautiful stars. As she watched she thought of Tidus. How could she have been so blind? If she had told him that she loved him earlier would it have mattered? Rikku's eyes widened in shock.

"I... Love him?" Rikku questioned herself. She had admitted it in her mind so why not out loud?

"I do. I love him." The realization hurt even more. She had lost the one she loved to her cousin, but not just any love her first love. She truly did love him.

Rikku buried her head in her knees. She didn't hear someone walking towards her nor did she notice when they sat down next to her.

"You ok Rikku?" Rikku's head shot up. She turned to see who it was and felt her heart ache as she saw the face of her visiter. It was Tidus. She turned her head away and looked up at the stars.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rikku said not meaning to sound or look so sad. Tidus scooted closer to her on the ground.

"You look upset. Have you been crying?" Tidus asked his eyes widening at her tear stained face.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Rikku insisted.

"Rikku, if something's wrong then please tell me." Tidus said with concern in his voice. What had caused this happy go lucky al bhed girl to cry? Rikku looked into Tidus's eyes, but all she could see was him and Yuna kissing. She burried her head and started to cry an ocean once again. Tidus immediately put an arm around her to pull her closer.

"Please tell me what's wrong? Your scaring me." Tidus said with nothing but concern and worry for his friend.

((I can't tell him now. Yuni would be mad at me if I did. She might think i'm some sort of boyfriend stealer...))

"I can't Tidus." Rikku said through her sobs.

"Why not?"

"I just can't!"

Tidus was worried. If this was serious enough a problem to endanger her life, and she didn't tell him... then there could be a problem.

"Please tell me. Please!" Tidus pleaded.

Rikku looked up at her now angry.

"Tell you what? That I saw my best friend and my cousin kissing and they didn't have enough respect to tell me! Fine, then that's it; That's why I'm like this! Because I saw YOU kissing my cousin and then afterward forget all about me!" Rikku didn't mean to yell at him, but she just couldn't take it any more. Rikku threw his arm off of her and stood up with her back to him.

Tidus was shocked. She had seen? Why didn't she tell the other's what she saw?

((Because she respected us enough to tell them on our own time.)) Tidus thought as the answer came to him. He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder but she brushed it off. She turned around and saw a hurt expression on Tidus's face that made her feel guilty, but she wasn't going to apologize.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"It doesn't matter now. So can you please just leave me alone."

Tidus felt hurt. Why was she trying so hard to push him away?

"I'm not going to leave, if that's what you want."

"And why not?"

"Because your upset and I don't want to leave you alone."

"You didn't have a hard time before."

((Why is she so mad about it?)) Tidus asked himself in his head.

Rikku turned away from Tidus, but he just turned her back around.

"There's more to it isn't there?"

Rikku felt afraid. She wasn't ready to tell him, Yuna would never forgive her.

"There's-"

"Quit lying!" Tidus raised his voice. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Just leave me alone..."

"No."

"Just go back to Yuna!" Rikku yelled as she began to cry once again. That had hurt him, but he wasn't going to give up.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Just watch me."

"Why do you keep pushing me away!" Tidus yelled in a hurt voice.

"Because being with you is hurting me!"

Tidus didn't expect that answer.

"Wha-" Tidus was about to question her, but she cut him off not being able to control what she was saying.

"I love you!" Tidus froze. Rikku's hand flew to her mouth.

((How could I?)) Rikku backed away eyes widened, not believing she had just told him that. She turned around and ran back into the agency. Luckily no one had heard them yelling at each other and they were all still sleeping. Rikku ran into a room and laid down on the bed to cry.

Tidus was still in shock. He slowly walked to go and comfort Rikku. Rikku sat up and turned to see Tidus staring at her with a shocked expression, but Tidus's shocked face expression soon changed as his eye's softened. Tidus walked closer to Rikku and just looked at her for a moment.

Rikku looked away hands still to her mouth. She waited for him to laugh and tell him that he didn't love her, but to her surprise he didn't. He put his hands on her shoulders and just stared into her eyes.

"Rikku..." Rikku turned her face to look at him.

"I love you too." after saying that Tidus quickly leaned down and kissed her. Rikku was shocked and a single tear ran down her cheek. Rikku was confused. Didn't he love Yuna? Right now she didn't care. She had always wondered what it would be like to have her first kiss, and now she got her answer. Kissing Tidus was amazing.

Tidus pulled away, but kept his forehead to hers. Rikku felt like the room was spinning.

"What about Yuna? I thought you loved... her." Rikku whispered.

"Rikku, I've always loved you, but I didn't think you returned my love. Sense you first saved me, I felt something for you but I ignored it. You would always mention us being the best of friends, so I assumed you knew and were hinting you didn't have the same feelings for me. So... I turned to Yuna." Tidus explained.

"That wasn't it at all. I... was sort of in denial at first, but then when I admitted it to myself it was too late." Rikku said not believing what was being told to her.

Tidus stared at Rikku as the moonlight lite up her body. He now noticed she was wearing white silky pajamas that showed off her curves. Her skin looked smooth as it glowed in the moonlight and Tidus began to wonder if her skin felt as smooth as it looked. Tidus quickly shook his head getting rid of those thought's but they soon returned and Tidus stared even more. He had always known she was pretty, but he never noticed how beautiful she really was. Tidus began to get his urges again and tried to ignore them. Rikku then looked around and noticed that they weren't in her room, but his room.

"Tidus would it be okay if I used your bathroom to take a shower. I'm a mess." Rikku asked breaking the silence.

"Go right ahead, it's fine with me. I was going to take a shower too, might as well let you get the water warmed up for me." Tidus said grinning. Rikku stared at the floor.

"Actually, um, you don't have t-to wait on me. Y-You could take a shower with me..." Rikku said stammering all through it. She didn't know what had provoked her to say that, but she didn't change her mind. Tidus's eyes grew wide. Did she really say that.

"S-Sure. I'll be in."

Rikku got up and headed into the bathroom.

((Am I insane! I can't take a shower with her what if things get out of hand, especially with my feelings for her? If we were to get caught...)) Tidus's mind went through many bad scenarios but he soon went in and found Rikku already in the shower and the shades closed. Tidus undressed and hesitantly got in Tidus had his back to her the whole time as they washed them selves.

"Tidus."

"Yes?"

"Can you get my back for me? I can't reach." Tidus slowly turned around and his jaw dropped as he stared at her body also noticing that with her hair down it went about an inch below her shoulders. Tidus knew he was getting a bit too excited and started to scrub her back.

Rikku wanted to turn around and look at him, but she was afraid she was over stepping her boundaries. Rikku then got the perfect excuse and turned around letting the shower water rinse the soap off of her back. Tidus's jaw fell immediately. He couldn't believe how mature she was under all of the al bhed clothing. Rikku blushed realizing he was staring.

"You might want to close your mouth to stop the drool from flowing out." Rikku teased as she looked down. Her eyes then laid upon something. Rikku's eyes widened at the site of it. Rikku's mouth parted as she looked at Tidus in all of his glory.

"Now who's drooling?" Rikku quickly looked up at Tidus's face. They both switched places so Tidus could now rinse. Rikku had a thought as she stared at Tidus's muscular body. She felt a tingle in between her legs and moved slightly at the feeling.

"Tidus..."

"Yes Rikku?"

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Mean what? That I love you?"

Rikku nodded her head. Tidus's eyes once again grew soft at her question. Tidus took a step forward getting closer to Rikku.

"Every single word." Tidus said with love in his voice.

"Then that's all I need to know." Rikku quickly rushed forward and kissed him. Tidus soon responded.

Tidus was about to get out of the shower when their simple kiss turned into a make out session, but he decided to forget about it. The pilgrimage wasn't going to get easy as they faced stronger fiends and anything could happen to him or Rikku at any time. He decided to just enjoy the moment. When they parted Tidus moved her so she was under the shower water and pushed her back against the wall, continuing to kiss her. Rikku's heart quickened as she felt Tidus's arms wrap around her waist and pull her hips closer to his. Tidus once again parted from her and looked into the eyes he loved. Tidus kept one arm around her waist and use his other free arm to run his hand down her face and her curves. Rikku melted at his touch. Tidus grabbed both of Rikku's arms and pinned them to the sides of her as he aggressively kissed her. Rikku was surprised at his aggressiveness. Tidus's kisses soon trailed down her neck to her chest sending a thrill through Rikku's body. He then lifted her up by the waist allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. They both continued to passionately kiss. Rikku ran her fingers through Tidus's wet spiky hair and rested her hands in his messy hair. Tidus broke off their kiss and lowered his head by Rikku's ear. Tidus knew the dangers of what he was about to do. There was a great possibility that she could get pregnant before the pilgrimage was over, but it was a chance he was willing to take and if she did he was going to be looking forward to it.

"This is going to hurt." Tidus whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Rikku's breath quickened then stopped for a split second as her eyes immediately widened feeling him inside her. Rikku slightly bit her tongue so she wouldn't make any noise. She couldn't believe what she was feeling. It was almost as if she was going to split in two.

Tidus went in and out of her in long quick strides. Despite her efforts Rikku let out a moan. Tidus began to go faster and Rikku's hands went wild all over him. Rikku leaned into Tidus kissing him passionately. Rikku slipped her tongue into Tidus's mouth and their tongues began to dance around each others mouths and with each other. Rikku began to moan into Tidus's mouth. Rikku pulled back as she let all sorts of noises escape her mouth fueling Tidus's need. Rikku was saying his name over and over again; hearing her drove him over the edge. Just before he had reached his climax the hot water decided to run out and he quickly jumped back with Rikku still on him as cold water hit. He leaned his back against the opposite side of the shower and slowly pulled himself out of Rikku. Rikku's head was resting on his shoulder as Tidus lead her to the bed and gently laid her down. Rikku looked up at him with longing in her eyes.

"I love you." Rikku whispered as she parted her legs. Tidus stare at her in surprise. He would have thought she would have liked it better this way, but obviously she wanted to go all of the way. Tidus slowly got on top of her and stared into her eyes. He saw her desire.Tidus smiled lovingly at her and once again entered her. Rikku raised her hips to meet his strokes. As his pace quickened they both got louder. Rikku screamed when she felt something shoot inside her as she too reached her own climax. Tidus rolled off of her and laid on his back. Rikku then rolled on top of him and stared at the man she loved. Tidus lifted up a hand and stroked her cheek. Rikku closed her eyes enjoying the feeling and leaned down to kiss Tidus.

"We should go to sleep." Tidus said soon after they had broken off the kiss.

"You're right." Rikku said putting some of her wet hair behind one ear. She looked down between their bodies for a second causing Tidus to give her a confused look. A moan escaped his lips when he felt Rikku lower her self in between his waist causing him to enter her.

"Rikku, what are you doing?" Tidus asked in a husky voice.

"This is how I want to sleep." Rikku said enjoying the tingle it had given her. They managed to get under the covers. Rikku wiggled her hips a little to get more comfortable causing more moans from Tidus. Rikku kept moving enjoying the feeling it was giving her. Rikku began to rub harder being rewarded with a deep moan from Tidus. Tidus placed his hands in her waist and held her still.

"Rikku, what are you doing?" Tidus asked breathing heavily.

Rikku looked at him. She rolled on top of him and sat up and stared down at Tidus as he stared up.

"Rikku..."

"Just one more time." Rikku said. She began to move up and down. Tidus shut his eyes tight as wave after wave of pleasure over took him. They had been making a lot of noise and the room wasn't exactly sound proof. They both tried holding it in, but they couldn't. Rikku didn't know what she had hit, but whatever she had rubbed shot extreme pleasure all through out her body making her scream out in al bhed. Soon afterwards they both reached their climax and Rikku fell off to the side of Tidus. Tidus was still laying on his back and reach out one arm to pull Rikku closer to him. Rikku laid her head on his chest and smiled.

"We are going to have to tell the other's." Tidus said sleepily.

"I know, but not tomorrow I want to keep it a secret for a little while." Rikku replied just as tired.

"Fine with me." Tidus said yawning. Tidus turned his head to look at her.

"What did you think of our first time?" Tidus asked.

Rikku smiled as she looked up at him.

"It was perfect." Rikku hugged his chest.

"I'm glad." Tidus said kissing her forehead.

"Good night, I love you." Rikku said slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you too." Tidus replied.

Soon they both drifted of into heavenly sleep both in the arms of the one they loved.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

So what did you think of my first M rated fic? At first when I got to the shower part I felt sort of embarrassed writing it, but then I soon got over it. Do you all think I should write a sequel to this or leave it as is? Well, that's all for now folks!

A/N:

Sense my reviewers wanted a sequel, I'm writing one! The first chapter is already up, so go ahead and check it out. Later!


End file.
